Le Noël de Sméagol
by SkyAngel1997
Summary: Depuis que Sméagol est entré en possession de son Précieux, il est devenu méchant et indésirable. Il rejette tout le monde et toute forme de distraction, à commencer par Noël, le jour le plus joyeux de l'année où il préfère rester seul à parler à son Trésor. Pourtant cette fête va lui offrir une chance d'échapper au destin de la créature qu'il deviendra un jour : Gollum


**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien. L'histoire est directement tiré du l'oeuvre de Charles Dickens. Seuls les pixels employés ici m'appartiennent.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

_Histoire inspirée de _"Un Chant de Noël"_ de Charles Dickens_

* * *

**Le Noël de Sméagol**

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Le spectre de Déagol_

* * *

**D**éagol était mort. Il me semble important de le préciser avant que vous ne vous aventuriez plus loin.

Personne ne savait comment, le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. On aurait bien sûr pu supposer qu'il avait simplement disparu, mais disparaître ainsi pour ne jamais réapparaître n'était pas dans les habitudes des Hobbits, surtout de ceux de la branche des Forts. Alors, on avait admis qu'il était mort, au grand drame de sa famille et de son cousin, Sméagol, avec qui il était parti pêcher ce jour-là. On avait longuement interrogé Sméagol sur ce qui s'était passé sur la rivière d'Anduin et Sméagol répondait toujours la même chose : Déagol avait attrapé un poisson trop gros qui l'avait tiré dans l'eau sans que le Hobbit puisse en ressortir. Il avait probablement dérivé avec le courant et, n'ayant pas eu le réflexe de lâcher sa ligne, fervent pêcheur qu'il était, avait dû se noyer. Sméagol n'avait pu le sauver. Son corps devait probablement reposé dans le lit de l'Anduin, malgré tout les efforts de la famille et de leurs amis pour le retrouver.

Ainsi, Déagol était mort et personne n'aurait pu en douter, bien qu'il y ait eu des rumeurs sur la responsabilité de Sméagol dans cet accident. Rumeurs qui furent violemment démenties par la grand-mère de ce dernier qui assurait haut et fort que Sméagol aimait trop son cousin pour l'avoir volontairement noyé, le jour de son propre anniversaire. Et comme personne n'osait faire face à la vieille dame, les rumeurs s'étaient tues et l'on avait porté le deuil de Déagol.

Donc, il était bel et bien mort et personne ne pouvait en douter. Surtout pas Sméagol. Pourquoi ? Pas seulement parce qu'il était présent lorsque son cousin avait été traîné dans la rivière par le poisson. Disons que de l'histoire, c'était la seule partie vraie, avec la mort de Déagol. Ce dernier ne s'était pas noyé. Leur capacité à nager et le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de l'eau faisaient la particularité des Forts parmi les Hobbits. Et Déagol était trop souvent allé pêcher sur l'Anduin pour s'y laisser bêtement emporté par un poisson. Mais les Petits Gens n'aimaient pas trop compliquer les choses, ou s'encombrer d'histoire étrange. Et l'histoire de la mort de Déagol était étrange.

Sméagol l'avait tué. Une chose toute bête. Ils s'étaient battus. Sméagol était le plus fort.

Quelle raison pouvait pousser deux cousins – des Semi-hommes qui plus est – à se battre assez violemment pour que l'un d'entre eux meure ? Pas grand-chose, vraiment, trois fois rien : pour un anneau. Rien d'exceptionnel, pas très grand et à première vue, de piètre valeur bien qu'il soit fait d'or. Vraiment pas grand-chose… Pour un Hobbit ne l'ayant jamais eu en main.

Cet anneau, Déagol l'avait trouvé au fond de la rivière. Il se sentit alors extrêmement attiré par lui et le remonta sur les rives de l'Anduin. Il le montra à Sméagol qui fut à son tour attiré par l'objet et ordonna à son cousin de le lui donné, comme « cadeau d'anniversaire ». Déagol refusa et cela se termina donc en bagarre. Sméagol étrangla son cousin, cacha le corps, prit l'anneau et retourna chez lui, dissimulant le meurtre.

Le rapport cause conséquence aurait pu paraître exagéré pour les Hobbits des Champs d'Iris, mais pas pour Sméagol. Ce dernier avait su, dés l'instant où il l'avait vu, que l'anneau devait être à lui. Il l'avait aimé, comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, pas même son cher cousin. Cet anneau lui était très précieux. Si précieux qu'il n'avait jamais songé à s'en séparer, pas même un instant, et qu'il aurait été très triste si on le lui volait. Et Sméagol redoutait tellement cela, qu'il commença à s'enfermer des journées entières, seul avec « son Précieux ». Il défendait – parfois très brutalement– à quiconque de venir le déranger pendant qu'il parlait à « son Trésor ». Ainsi, il refusait la compagnie de tout le monde, même de ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs qui venaient simplement prendre de ses nouvelles, craignant qu'il ne soit malheureux de la mort de son cousin ou qu'il ne soit malade. Car il n'était pas au mieux de sa santé. Il devenait pâle, il tremblait qu'il fasse chaud ou froid, se voûtait comme un vieillard et commençait à produire de drôle de bruit avec sa gorge. Une sorte de mélange entre le croissement d'un crapaud et le feulement d'un chat avalant ses poils, qui semblait lui arracher les cordes vocales.

L'on s'inquiétait pour lui. Sa grand-mère avait tout essayé pour qu'il se sente mieux, mais il ne désirait voir personne, s'enfermant à double tour, criant, crachant, pleurant, gémissant qu'on le laisse seul, lui et son Précieux. Une fois, il avait même mordu le pauvre Ebenezer Wellgoing, le médecin du village, qui était venu lui rendre visite. Ceci mit fin à la tolérance du reste des habitants des Champs d'Iris à l'égard du pauvre Sméagol qu'on avait d'abord plaint de la mort de son cousin. Mais il devenait trop associable, ce qui n'était pas bon chez les Hobbits, avait trop mauvais caractère pour que le deuil de Déagol puisse l'excuser plus longtemps. On commença à le qualifier d'indésirable, on assurait qu'il mourait seul et pitoyable et lorsque, occasionnellement et poussé par l'insistance constante de sa grand-mère, il sortait de chez lui pour aller marcher aux bords de la rivière, personne ne lui adressait la parole, pas même pour le saluer, lui demander comme il se portait, ou des nouvelles de sa famille, comment il trouvait le temps aujourd'hui ou pour simplement discuter avec lui, car personne ne voulait avoir à faire avec lui. Bien sûr, ce rejet, cette asociabilité, cette réclusion plaisait au pauvre Sméagol qui avait ainsi plus de temps à consacrer à son Trésor. Seule sa famille se souciait encore de lui, bien qu'il n'en fût pas tout à fait ravi.

Il manquait souvent le souper, mangeant peu ou seul dans sa chambre. Il n'allait plus aux réceptions ou aux fêtes où se réunissaient tout le village, se terrant toujours d'avantage dans un coin sombre de sa chambre, caressant son anneau du bout des doigts. Il avait très récemment découvert qu'en l'enfilant, il devenait invisible aux yeux des autres Hobbits. Cela lui avait apporté des pensées malsaines et il songeait à se servir de ce don à des fins mauvaises. Il pourrait voler. C'était facile de voler et il ne risquait pas de se faire prendre. Mais si jamais quelqu'un s'en apercevait malgré tout et le dénonçait, on ne voudrait plus de lui et sa famille le chasserait. Il n'aurait nulle part où aller… Qu'importe ! Il sera enfin seul avec son Trésor… Non ! Sa grand-mère serait très triste de le voir partir. Non, il ne volerait pas ! Pas tout de suite…

Sméagol était encore trop dépendant de ses parents pour pouvoir se fier uniquement à son anneau. Mais il sentait bien que sa famille commençait à perdre patience. Il sortait de moins en moins de sa chambre, grognant dés qu'il entendait quelqu'un en approchait. Il n'était même plus présent aux fêtes familiales, à commencer par Noël.

Qu'on ne lui parle surtout pas de Noël ! Il détestait cette fête où l'on devait se montrer aimable et bienveillant avec les autres. On échangeait nos meilleurs vœux, on s'embrassait, se réunissait autour d'un bon repas, se donnait rendez-vous à la réception du maire, Partier Nighthawk. Bref, une fête où il fallait voir des gens. Certainement pas ! Il préférait rester avec son Trésor. Qu'on le laisse seul !

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur sa grand-mère qui insistait chaque année pour qu'il vienne au moins manger la dinde avec eux. Parfois il venait, de mauvais coeur, parfois non, de bon cœur. Mais depuis deux, trois ans, on ne se prenait même plus la peine de réclamer sa présence à la table familiale, car l'attitude qu'il y avait n'allait absolument pas avec le bonheur, la joie et le réconfort qu'apportaient cette fête. Une fois, on l'avait même autorisé à aller finir sa bûche dans sa chambre tellement son air été maussade. On avait récupéré son assiette à moitié vide le lendemain matin, ce qui avait grandement vexé sa grand-mère qui avait préparé cette bûche spécialement pour lui et qui avait alors décrété qu'elle ne le forcerait plus à passer du bon temps avec sa famille.

Ainsi, aujourd'hui, sept ans après la mort de Déagol, la veille de Noël, Sméagol était assis dans sa chambre, seul, à regarder le parfait cercle d'or de son anneau. Il ne pensait pas descendre fêter le réveillon ce soir. Il resterait ici, tranquille, au calme, à parler à son Précieux. Mais ses projets furent perturbés en plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors que le jour déclinait déjà en ce mois de Yule et que chacun rentrait chez soi, préparer son fameux repas, quand une petite voix s'introduisit dans sa chambre, lui demandant gentiment :

– Est-ce que tu viendras manger la dinde avec moi, ce soir ?

Refermant précipitamment le poing sur son anneau pour le cacher, Sméagol sursauta devant Mirabella, sa plus jeune sœur. En dépit des vilaines choses qu'on disait sur lui et de la façon dont il se comportait parfois, Mirabella aimait toujours autant son grand frère. Parfois quand on lui déposait son repas sur le seuil de sa chambre, elle y glissait un bonbon au miel, un morceau de sucre ou une fleur qu'elle avait cueillie pour lui.

C'était une toute jeune Hobbit, la bouille encore ronde et rose, avec des rubans dans ses boucles blond roux. Même s'il ne le montrait plus assez souvent, Sméagol aimait lui aussi sa petite sœur. Bien qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il était avec son Précieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée, car il avait murmuré très bas à son Trésor.

– Je venais te demander si tu viendrais manger la dinde avec moi, ce soir, répéta Mirabella.

Puis, comme Sméagol ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, elle se mordilla les lèvres, attrapa ses mains et se mit à faire des semi-rotations sur elle-même. Elle savait que son frère n'aimait pas Noël et qu'il risquait de dire « non », mais elle tenait quand même à lui demander de participer au réveillon. Cela la rendait triste de voir sa chaise vide à la table de la salle à manger quand grand-père découpait la dinde. Elle se disait que, quoique Sméagol puisse avoir contre cette fête, ça ne devait pas être bien grave et qu'elle pouvait y faire quelque chose. Mais Sméagol fit claquer sa langue d'un air agaçé.

– Tu sais quel jour nous sommes, aujourd'hui ?

– Oui, répondit Mirabella en hochant la tête, c'est le jour de Yule, le dernier jour de l'année.

– Exactement. Et tu dois savoir que, ce jour-là, je n'aime pas sortir de ma chambre.

Il parlait d'une voix douce, mais en même temps tendue comme si cela lui était difficile de parler gentiment.

– Mais tu ne sors jamais, quel que soit le jour de l'année, et moi, je n'aime pas ça ! protesta Mirabella en tapant du pied ce qui énerva brièvement Sméagol qui ferma les yeux et tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté comme pour faire craquer une vertèbre. Viens avec nous au moins ce soir. Cela fera plaisir à grand-mère, grand père, papa, tonton, tata et tu pourras m'accompagner à la fête de M. Nighthawk.

Sméagol soupira. C'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas pour Noël. Était-ce si compliqué de le laisser seul ?

Mirabella continua d'un ton de plus en plus insistant :

– Viens manger avec nous. On s'offrira nos cadeaux. Je t'en ai préparé un spécialement pour toi. Tu vas l'adorer. C'est quelque chose de très précieux…

– Laisse mon Précieux tranquille ! s'égosilla le Hobbit en se levant d'un bond de son lit. Il est à moi, tu m'entends, voleuse ! Je ne viendrai pas manger ta stupide dinde et je ne t'accompagnerai pas à ta stupide fête. _Je n'aime pas Noël !_

La petite sursauta car il avait crié le dernier mot. Voir son grand frère autant en colère alors qu'elle ne pensait pas le fâcher la terrorisa et elle recula, alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sméagol le vit et cela le calma un peu. Voir sa petite sœur pleurer lui causerait autant de tristesse que la perte de son Trésor. En même temps, elle avait parlé de son Précieux, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais rien dit à personne, de peur qu'on remonte à Déagol. Elle l'espionnait peut-être. Après tout elle était entrée dans sa chambre sans son autorisation.

La bouche de Mirabella se tordit en un début de sanglot et elle baissa la tête tristement. Cela éloigna ses soupçons du cœur de Sméagol qui s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tête de la petite Hobbit.

– Pardon de t'avoir crié dessus, dit-il d'une voix vraiment douce cette fois.

Il caressa ses boucles d'enfants.

– Je réfléchirai pour ce soir, poursuivit-il.

– C'est vrai ? demanda plein d'espoir Mirabella en relevant la tête. Tu vas venir ?

– Non, j'ai dit que je réfléchirai.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la fillette comme si Sméagol venait de dire « oui ».

– Oh, merci, grand frère ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Sméagol voulut la repousser car elle le serrait à la taille, enlaçant son veston à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait son Précieux. Mais il se contenta de lui tapoter gentiment la tête. Puis il lui demanda de le laisser réfléchir, tranquillement. Mirabella acquiesça et dans rire ravi, sortit de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, Sméagol ferma sa porte à double tour.

Évidemment, il ne viendrait pas au réveillon ce soir, il avait juste dit ça pour faire plaisir à sa sœur et pour qu'elle le laisse en paix.

– _Gollum ! Gollum !_ toussa-t-il car c'était le bruit que faisait sa toux.

C'était Noël. Il resterait seul.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et sortit son anneau de sa poche. Il le contempla pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi.

Vers six heure, Mirabella vint frapper à sa porte. Il n'ouvrit pas. Elle insista, l'appela, se mit à pleurer, lui disant qu'il avait promis. Il ne lui ouvrit pas. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit pendant une heure.

Ici, cher lecteur, je tiens à vous rappeler que Déagol était mort et je veux que vous gardiez ce fait bien présent dans votre esprit pendant les prochaines lignes. N'ayez aucun doute là-dessus. Sméagol a serré suffisamment fort sa gorge pour que nous en soyons parfaitement sûr.

Donc, après le départ de sa sœur, Sméagol ne fut plus dérangé pendant une heure. Il devinait sa famille assise au coin de la cheminée, les plus petits jouant avec des épées de bois alors que son père racontait l'histoire de la bataille de Fornost, sa grand-mère tricotant, son grand-père savourant son chocolat chaud tandis que l'odeur du repas préparé par sa mère et ses tantes gagnait peu à peu leurs narines. Secouant la tête, Sméagol ne poussa pas son imagination plus loin et revint à son précieux.

L'horloge sonnait donc sept heures quand on recommença à toquer à sa porte. Sméagol ne réagit d'abord pas, toutes ses pensées tournées vers son Précieux. Mais l'on frappa de nouveau, puis de plus en plus fort si bien que la porte se mit à trembler. Fronçant les sourcils, le Hobbit se leva et se décida d'aller voir qui osait _encore_ le déranger.

Il ouvrit la porte et ne vit personne. Il jeta un regard dans le couloir, mais n'y vit toujours personne. « Étrange », se dit-il. Très étrange effectivement, mais comme il avait toujours son anneau dans sa main, cela le rassura et il rentra dans sa chambre.

Il se retourna pour rejoindre son lit quand ce qu'il vit le glaça. Quelqu'un se tenait au milieu de sa chambre. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Déagol, flottant transparent à quelques mètres du sol.

Sméagol voulut crier, mais la peur l'étreignait, malgré la présence rassurante de l'Anneau dans sa main.

– Non, gémit-il en s'appuyant contre la porte. Non… Non, non, non ! _Gollum, gollum ! _Ne me fais pas de mal, cousin… Tu es mort, mais c-ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ne me tourmente pas.

– _Calme-toi, cousin,_ lui dit le fantôme de Déagol d'une voix profonde et grave comme sortie des entrailles d'une montagne. _Je ne suis pas venu te tourmenter._

Avec difficulté, mais comme l'apparition ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal, Sméagol s'exécuta et se laissa glisser le long du bois.

Déagol était méconnaissable.

Ses vêtements étaient si déchirés qu'il en était presque nu. Sa peau paraissait pâle et translucide malgré l'aspect fantomatique de l'apparition. Ses cheveux avaient garder leur couleur noire, bien que Sméagol ne se souvienne pas qu'il eut un début de calvitie. Son corps était affreusement maigre, lui qui, ayant été un bon vivant – de son vivant –, avait toujours eu le ventre rond et plein. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient un aspect très faible et leurs extrémités avaient quelque chose de difforme, comme s'il n'avait pas eu des mains ou des pieds, mais des palmes. Seul son visage n'avait pas changé même si son regard semblait vide et perdu, comme s'il ne voyait pas vraiment que son cousin était devant lui.

Sméagol fut pris de pitié devant cette chose pitoyable qu'était devenu Déagol.

– Oh, Déagol, le plaignit-il, que t'est-il arrivé ? Comment as-tu pu finir ainsi ?

– _Tu m'as tué, Sméagol. C'est toi qui m'a fait ça._

Le pauvre Hobbit fut attristé par le reproche dans la voix de son cousin. Les larmes aux yeux, il tendit les mains vers l'apparition. L'anneau tomba au sol sans qu'il y prête attention.

– Déagol, je… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… S'il te plaît…

– _C'est bon, cousin. Je ne suis pas ici pour te soutirer des excuses._

Sméagol s'arrêta, la bouche toujours ouverte comme s'il eut voulu dire quelque chose d'autre. Mais rien ne lui vint. Il soupira et se recroquevilla, entourant ses épaules de ses bras comme un enfant cherchant du réconfort. Il sanglota quelques secondes. Déagol le regarda et un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– _Mais je ne t'en veux pas – ou plus suffisamment. Car je sais pour quoi tu as fait ça et je sais aussi que si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été toi._

Sméagol releva des yeux écarquillés vers le fantôme. Il semblait à peine croire ce que son cousin venait de lui dire.

– _Sèche tes larmes, mon cousin ! _continua Déagol._ J'ai très peu de temps et pourtant ce que j'ai à te dire est très important._

Le Hobbit hocha la tête et obtempéra. Lorsque ses joues furent sèches, Déagol lui désigna l'anneau non loin de lui du doigt. Sméagol s'empressa de le ramasser et de le cacher dans sa poche comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

– _Cette chose,_ commença le fantôme, _pour laquelle nous nous sommes battus est mauvaise, Sméagol. Je ne peux te dire en quoi, mais je ne doute pas que tu finisses par le découvrir tôt ou tard – bien que le plus tôt sera le mieux._

Sméagol grogna et serra sa main contre la poche de son veston. Que son cousin dise du mal de son Précieux ne lui plaisait guère et il l'aurait bien griffé pour avoir dit une chose pareille.

– _C'est à cause d'elle que tu me vois ainsi, _continua Déagol. _Elle m'a corrompue. Brièvement peut-être, mais suffisamment pour que j'en paye le prix. Maintenant, je suis une âme en peine. J'erre depuis toutes ces années sans pouvoir trouver le repos. Car je suis désormais lié à cet objet et rien ne pourra m'en délivrer._

Ici, il s'arrêta et regarda Sméagol qui vit une grande souffrance et tristesse dans ses yeux morts.

– _Je dépéris un peu plus chaque jour, cousin. Un jour, je ne serai rien de plus qu'un murmure dans le vent. Si seulement, je n'avais pas…_ (il étouffa un sanglot) _Mais il ne s'agit plus de moi, je suis condamné._

Sméagol aurait voulu lui demander en quoi il pouvait l'aider, mais il ne le fit pas, craignant que cela implique son Trésor, qu'il se retrouve obligé de le donner à Déagol ou de s'en séparer. Se taisant, il laissa son cousin poursuivre.

– _Mais toi, tu peux encore être sauvé. Laisse-moi parler. Tout comme moi, cet objet te corrompt. Il veut te garder auprès de lui et te soutirer ta force vitale, ton esprit. Ne me demande pas dans quel but, je l'ignore. Je te dis simplement ce que j'ai ressenti durant le court instant où je l'ai eu en main et ce que j'en ai déduit._

_» Il a déjà commencé. Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu restes enfermé ici toutes la journée, lui parlant comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre toi. Tu refuses de sortir et tu ne laisses personne entrer. Tu es grossier avec les gens que tu rencontres et qui s'inquiète pour toi. Bientôt, tu finiras seul, abandonné de tous. Ce n'est pas bon, Sméagol. Cette chose n'est pas bonne._

– Menteur ! l'arrêta le Hobbit qui ne voulait pas l'entendre dire d'avantages de méchantes choses sur son anneau. Le Précieux m'aime, il veut juste que je reste avec lui et que je prenne soin de lui.

– _Il veut que tu sois vulnérable, pour mieux te corrompre. Il y arrivera bientôt. Ce soir, si nous échouons, moi et les autres._

– Les autres ? répéta Sméagol suspicieux. De quels autres parles-tu ? Que voulez-vous à mon Trésor ?

– _Cousin, s'il te plaît écoute-moi ! Nous n'avons rien contre cet objet, c'est pour toi que nous sommes là._

Sméagol arqua un sourcil, n'ayant pas une totale confiance en ce que disait son fantôme cousin. Il eut envie de passer son Précieux à son doigt et de disparaître pour ne plus avoir à l'écouter. Mais Déagol n'avait pas fini.

– _J'ai vu ce que tu allais devenir, ce que cette chose allez faire de toi. Je ne peux te le montrer, mais tu le découvriras très bientôt. Je ne veux pas ça pour toi, Sméagol. Même si tu es mon meurtrier, tu ne mérites pas cela. Alors je vais t'aider à y échapper. Cela se passera ce soir. Cette fête va t'offrir une chance de changer ton destin, mais tu devras la saisir. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel aux autres. J'ai réussi à les convaincre de t'aider - ça n'a pas été facile, crois-moi. Mais ils sont concernés par ce que tu deviendras. Ils vont te rendre visite, ce soir. _

– Et qui sont-ils ? interrogea Sméagol.

– _De l'époque d'où ils viennent – car ils ne sont pas de notre temps – on les appelle les Porteurs de l'Anneau. Le même que celui que tu as dans ta poche._

Alors Sméagol poussa un cri horrifié. Il plaqua ses mains contre la poche où se trouvait son anneau comme s'il eut peur que quelqu'un essayait de s'en saisir.

– Je ne veux qu'ils viennent ! vociféra-t-il. Je refuse - _gollum !_ Ils ne viendront pas ! Ils vont me voler mon Précieux !

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un gémissement plaintif.

– _Calme toi mon cousin_, tenta de l'appaiser le fantôme de Déagol._ Personne ne volera ton objet. Comme je te l'ai dit, ils sont d'une autre époque, ils ne peuvent donc pas interagir dans celle-ci. Tu seras le seul à pouvoir les voir et cela leur suffira, mais ils ne pourront te faire de mal et ne pourront ton prendre ton bien – crois bien que je le regrette. Leur but n'est pas de te voler, mais de te montrer grâce à cette fête qu'il y autre chose dans la vie que cet objet, des choses meilleures, joyeuses qui t'offriront une meilleure vie, un meilleur avenir. Si tu le veux, Noël te sauvera._

– Je n'aime pas Noël, grogna Sméagol.

– _Mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Tu as simplement oublié toute la joie, tout le bonheur que ce jour apportait, parce que tu es aveuglé par ton amour pour cet objet. Mais Sméagol, promets-moi. Promets-moi que tu vas essayer de changer. Que tu vas recevoir ces trois Porteurs et que tu écouteras ce qu'ils ont à te dire. Promets-le-moi mon cousin et je te pardonnerai de m'avoir tué._

Sméagol soupira et, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir l'air suppliant du fantôme, logea son regard dans un coin de la pièce pour réfléchir.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de son cousin. Il était très bien avec son Précieux, il ne désirait absolument pas s'en débarrasser. Il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait plus que tout ! Il l'aimait tellement que rien, ni personne, et surtout pas trois Porteurs venus d'une autre époque, ne pourrait pas les séparer. Inconsciemment, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de sa poche pour sentir le doux contact de l'anneau. Cela le fit sourire. Ces trois Porteurs allaient certainement essayer de lui prendre son Trésor. Il ne les laisserait pas faire !

D'un autre côté, Déagol avait dit de si vilaines choses et mensonges sur son Précieux que Sméagol était prêt à accepter sa proposition, ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il aimait le Précieux et le Précieux l'aimait. Oui, c'était la vérité et il allait le montrer à Déagol et à ces trois Porteurs.

– Il me suffit de les recevoir, de les écouter, puis ils partiront ? se renseigna-t-il une dernière fois avant de donner son choix. Ils ne me feront pas de mal et n'essayeront pas de me prendre mon Trésor ?

– _Tu as ma parole, ainsi que la leur._

– Alors, très bien. Je les recevrais.

Sur ce, il se releva pour faire face à la face livide de son cousin qui souriait.

– _Merci, Sméagol. Merci. Tu verras, tout se passera bien. Le premier d'entre eux ne devrait pas tarder. D'ici une heure, il sera là._

– Mais comment fera-t-il pour entrer ?

– _Il viendra à toi de la même façon que moi. N'existant pas aujourd'hui, il ne peut être présent physiquement. Il se contentera d'apparaître devant toi. Puis tu laisseras s'écouler encore une heure et le deuxième viendra. Dés qu'il aura accompli sa mission, il disparaîtra et le troisième se révélera._

– J'ai compris, fit Sméagol en hochant la tête.

Déagol sourit puis resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Sméagol ne dit rien, croyant que son cousin allait ajouter quelque chose. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de soupirer et de dire :

– _Mon temps est écoulé. Je ne pourrais plus apparaître à toi. Au revoir, cousin._

– Au revoir, cousin.

Et Déagol disparut.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul, Sméagol se sentit triste, chagriné. Il inspira profondément et prit le Précieux dans sa main. Il le regarda. Cela ne lui apporta pas le réconfort désiré. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Alors qu'il sentait un sanglot monter dans sa gorge, Sméagol referma sa main et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Puis il retourna sur son lit, attendre la venue du Premier Porteur.

* * *

**Alors que je vous explique, c'est une histoire très courte :**  
**Par un de ses après-midi où il pleut et vente, je décidais d'ouvrir un livre. Ma main s'est alors attardée sur _"Un Chant de Noël"_ de Dickens – que je vous recommande fortement. Le livre fut aussitôt englouti ! Le temps que je le digère, je me suis dit que, pour Noël, je pourrais écrire une fic en reprenant l'histoire du vieux Scrooge. Et comme je voulais écrire depuis longtemps sur LOTR, je n'ai pas hésité davantage.**

**Ceci est donc ma première fic sur le fandom LOTR, mais ce ne sera pas la dernière !**  
**Au départ, je ne voulais pas écrire sur Sméagol, surtout si cela devait se dérouler à une époque de sa vie antérieure à celle de sa transformation en Gollum dans les Monts Brumeux. Mais, en même temps, il était le personnage tout désigné pour cette fic. Je lui offre donc ici une chance de rédemption et m'aventure dans les méandres de l'esprit de ce personnage – que je commence à apprécier.**

**Le deuxième chapitre est déjà à moitié rédigé et je ne devrais pas tarder à entamer les suivants. Si cette première partie vous a plus, faites-le moi savoir (une review au pied du sapin) et je tâcherai de poster la suite en fin de semaine.**

**En vous remerciant de votre lecture,**

**SkyA.**

* * *

**JOYEUX NOËL**


End file.
